Happiness Within the Depths of Despair
by eternalnight8806
Summary: Starts a little while after episode 151 in which Kagome heals Kikyo's body from the poisonous miasma that was spreading throughout her. Though InuYasha did not chase after Kikyo that night, Kagome knew it was inevitable that he would eventually... Contains lemon content as well as language and possible violence. Reader discretion is advised. I do not own InuYasha. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Home For Good**

Kagome reveled in the feel of InuYasha's body beneath her own. She could feel every muscle on his body move as he ran towards the next village with rumors of Naraku's nefarious schemes. Resting her head on his back, she could almost pretend that it could always be like this. Almost. But alas, she knew that his heart belonged to an already dead priestess that still roamed the Earth mostly due to her own recent actions. Though if she was given the same choice again, she knew she would make the same choice. It was just simply the right thing to do, and she couldn't let the woman InuYasha loved die if she had the power to save her. An audible sigh escaped Kagome's lips as the thoughts played through her mind.

InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's distress. What on Earth could she possibly be upset about now? "Eh, Kagome, you alright?"

Kagome's head perked up slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine, InuYasha. Don't worry about me."

InuYasha could tell by the sound of her voice that she wasn't telling the truth, but it wasn't in his nature to pry. Besides, the village they were headed for had just come into view. InuYasha pushed himself faster. If the rumors were true, then this village had news of Naraku's whereabouts.

It was nearly dark by the time they reached the village. Like always, the villagers regarded them with a mixture of awe and fear. Miroku worked quickly to alleviate those fears and obtain lodging for the evening. "Good sir, I sense I great demonic aura around this village. Please, allow me to exorcise it for you?"

"Demonic aura you say? That's odd since that priestess just came through and slayed the demon plaguing our area."

InuYasha's ears perked up. Kagome's heart sank. "What priestess, old man?" InuYasha asked, harshly.

"Let me see, I think she said her name was... Kikyo. Yes, that's it, Kikyo. She just passed through here yesterday."

InuYasha stepped right in front of the old man. "Which way did she go, old man?"

Kagome watched InuYasha get worked up over possible news of Kikyo. She knew it. She knew he wasn't over her. Even though he didn't go after her that night she saved her, his heart still yearned for her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

The old man pointed towards the north-west, into the darkness of the forest. "She went that way. Strange one, she was. Didn't eat a thing or accept anything for her services. Just wanted to help, she said."

Kagome couldn't bring herself to say what she normally would. She couldn't utter the words and watch InuYasha once again choose Kikyo over her. So instead, she watched as he made the decision himself. Tears were on the brink of falling when InuYasha turned to her.

"Kagome, I..."

"Don't, InuYasha. If you're going then just go." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

His mouth tightened. Without another word, he turned from her and headed in the direction the man had pointed. _Kagome, I promise I'll return. I have to see her one last time. I have to tell her to move on. To cross over to the netherworld like she should have 50 years ago. I can't move on with you until Kikyo and I can say goodbye, properly. Don't be too upset with me, Kagome. I promise I'll explain when I get back._

Kagome watched as the red of his fire rat kimono drifted out of sight. Still holding back her tears, she turned to Sango. "Sango, do you think it would be ok if I borrowed Kirara?"

"Kagome, are you going home, again?" Sango asked.

The tears finally poured down her cheeks. "I can't keep doing this to myself, Sango. I don't belong here. I never did. You guys don't need me. I'm more a hindrance than a help most times and honestly it's not like I'm the only person who can see the jewel shards. You'll all be better off without me. I need to go back to where I belong."

Shippo looked up at Kagome with tears in his eyes. "But, what about all of us, Kagome? Won't you miss us?"

Kagome bent down and picked up the child fox demon and held him in her arms. "Oh Shippo, of course I will. I love you guys and I'll always think about you. But you know I can't stay here. Not and keep any of my sanity. Maybe someday I'll come back for a visit. But I just know I can't stay." Kagome looked in the direction her hanyou had ran after another woman. "Not anymore." Kagome stood up and handed the still crying Shippo to Sango.

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Miroku asked her. "What of InuYasha?"

Kagome's face turned red and her fists clenched at her sides. "He'll have his precious Kikyo. Like I said, he doesn't need me."

Sango sighed. Once again, InuYasha's stupidity would cause them to lose more time tracking Naraku because he would have to go apologize to Kagome. Though Sango worried a simple apology wouldn't be enough this time. She nodded at Kirara who transformed into her larger demon cat form. If Kagome wanted to go home, they weren't going to stop her. Best she had Kirara with her for protection.

Kagome wrapped her arms around both Sango and Miroku. "I hope you guys find happiness. Don't be like us, ok?" Sango blushed and looked away from Kagome. With those last few words, Kagome climbed atop Kirara and was off back to the bone eater's well that would take her back to her own time.

InuYasha had finally picked up her scent. It was faint but it made him pick up his pace. The sooner he found Kikyo, the sooner he could return to Kagome and get her tirade of sit commands over with and explain what he was doing. Before long, he spotted a few of her soul collectors and followed them right to her, the woman he had loved so long ago.

Kikyo was sprawled out in a tree awaiting the souls her collectors dropped into her. Her eyes opened at hearing his approach. "Ah, InuYasha. It seems you have found me." She slowly arose and slipped down from the tree to stand in front of him. "Tell me, why do you visit me this time?"

"Ki-Kikyo." InuYasha couldn't help but pull her into his arms, one last time. "I thought Naraku had killed you." He breathed into her hair. "But Kagome saved you. Kagome kept you alive."

"Yes, that foolish girl. She poured all of her spiritual power into saving this body. For what reason, I cannot fathom."

InuYasha pulled back from her. "For what reason? Because that's just who she is. She's a kindhearted, loyal, pure soul who puts her own safety and happiness in danger constantly."

"Humph. Is that so, InuYasha? Then what are you doing here, with me, if that's all true?"

He looked deep into her cold, dead eyes. The eyes that held nothing of the woman he once loved, he realized that now. This body he held was merely a shell full of the bitterness and anger Naraku had created all that time ago. "To say goodbye."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Kikyo, I'll always have a place for the woman you once were in my heart. But that woman died over 50 years ago at the hands of Naraku. I'll avenge you, don't worry. But the Kikyo I loved is no longer alive. I've come to ask you to move on. Go to the netherworld and find peace."

Kikyo laughed. "Move on, you say? Impossible. The only way for me to 'move on' is by this body's complete death or the reunion of the soul I share with that girl, Kagome. I don't think either of those things is happening anytime soon, InuYasha."

InuYasha nodded and dropped his hands to his sides. "I thought you might say something like that. Go, go now, Kikyo. The next time I see you, I will ensure your soul finds its way either to the netherworld or back with Kagome. Either way, you will cease to exist. This is your one warning. I can't keep doing this to Kagome. I... I love her, Kikyo. I want to be with her. And having you around makes that impossible." With those words, InuYasha turned to leave her.

"InuYasha..." He stopped but did not face her. "You mean that, don't you? That you would kill me?"

"You're already dead, Kikyo. I would just make it permanent." He turned his head back to her. "Goodbye, Kikyo."

The miko watched in awe as the hanyou she had once loved ran from her, forever. "Goodbye, InuYasha," she whispered after him.

"Ah, Sango, isn't it nice to be alone for once?" Miroku questioned playfully as he reached out to stroke her bottom. Shippo watched as Sango's face turned atleast five different shades of red and her hand came up and slapped his face with such force that it left a deep red mark.

"Why you, you, you PERVERT!" She screamed at him. "First of all, we're NOT alone." Her finger pointed straight at Shippo.

Miroku's eyes follwed Sango's finger. "Who, Shippo? Why the boy has to learn sometime, doesn't he?" A smile played at the corners of his mouth as he looked back at her.

"Miroku, this is so NOT the time. What with InuYasha run off after Kikyo for the millionth time and Kagome gone and run home again..."

It was just then that InuYasha shoved open the sliding doors and looked at Sango accusingly. "What do you mean Kagome ran home?"

Miroku stood and faced the angry half demon. "She said she didn't belong here anymore, Inuyasha. She was deeply upset after you ran off to find Kikyo. I'm afraid she may not return this time."

"Damnit it all, that stupid wench!" He turned and ran south, the direction of Kaede's village and the bone eater's well that would take Kagome home.

Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing looks. Those two would never make it if neither of them would admit their feelings to the other. They sighed and returned to their dinner. Best to learn what they could here before making their own way back to the village.

It had been a few hours since she had returned to her own time. Her family wasn't home, so for the first time in ages, she enjoyed a solitary dinner followed by a nice long, hot bath. It was the weekend, so she atleast had a couple days before she had to return to school and her normal life. She sat on her bed, wrapped in a towel, brushing out her hair. _Stupid InuYasha. Why couldn't he understand what he did to her?_ Feeling herself on the brink of more tears, she decided sleep would be best. Too tired to put on her pajamas, she simply threw the towel in the direction of her hamper and pulled the covers up over herself. Sleep found her quickly, and before she knew it her breathing had slowed and her eyelids moved in time with her dreams.

The moon was high in the sky before InuYasha made his own way through the well after Kagome. Even at his top speed, it had taken him hours to travel so far. _Why had she gone back so suddenly? Why hadn't she waited for him to return and explain everything to her?_ Quietly, he opened her window and climbed through. He looked at where she lay sprawled in her bed. Her covers had become tangled up, so much of her body was visible to him. One pert little nipple was peeking up over the top of her blanket and her creamy thigh was completely visible to him.

Seeing her like this brought his body so much agony. It was already hard enough being close to her everyday and never touching her. But this, this was too much for him. His entire body hardened at the sight of her naked body, so ripe and ready.

Unable to move for fear of what he might do, InuYasha stood there and watched her sleep. He studied her face. The tear tracks on her cheeks would've been obvious to anyone, but he could smell the salt of her tears on her skin. He sighed. He hadn't meant to upset her. Everything in him wanted to reach out and hold her. But something held him back.

Suddenly, she stirred and began rubbing her eyes. He watched in both awe and horror as she turned and focused on him. As sleep left her mind, she sat up quickly, forgetting her naked state. The covers fell down to her waist, fully exposing her breasts to him.

"Inu-InuYasha? What are you doing here?"

Turning away from the sight of her before he took her in his arms he replied, "I came to get you. Wha'dya think?"

The sudden chill she got from the open window made her aware of her nakedness. She quickly pulled the covers up over herself. "I'm not going back, InuYasha."

His face turned back to her, angry. "What do you mean not going back?!" he yelled.

Her own face twisted in anger and she yelled back, "I'm done! I'm not going to be your human jewel shard detector anymore! Besides, it's not like I'm the only one who can see them..."

"Kagome..."

"Save it, InuYasha. I'm not going to keep doing this to myself. This is where I belong. Here, in the present. With school, and friends, and tests. No jewel shards, or Naraku, or demons." _Or Kikyo._

"But, Kagome, I... I need you." His face looked so sincere. She wanted to believe him. But she knew what he meant. He needed her ability to detect to jewel.

"Humph. No, you don't." Her eyes glared at him. "Why don't you get your precious Kikyo to help you from now on?"

His eyes widened. Was that why she was so upset? Because he had went after Kikyo? But it wasn't what she thought! Why hadn't she just let him explain before running home like this? How could he make her understand that he truly needed her at his side? Slowly, he took a couple steps towards her. "Kagome, I swear to you, it's... it's not like that."

Before she knew what was happening, she was on her feet, holding up the blanket with one hand and the other on her hip. "Oh yeah? Then just how is it, InuYasha? Because from over here it sure looks like you're constantly chasing after a dead woman and leaving me behind." Tears began to well up in her eyes again. _Damnit, InuYasha, why'd you have to come here?_

God, now she was crying. He hated making her cry. He had to find a way to make her believe him. "Kagome, I only went to say goodbye." Her eyes narrowed at him. "I told her that if I ever see her again I'll make sure she finds peace."

"Finds peace?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, either by replacing her soul within you or by... by ending her current existance."

Kagome took a moment to understand his words. "Wait, you told Kikyo you'd... kill her?" He nodded. "But...why?"

He took another step bringing him so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. Their eyes locked and he spoke, barely in a whisper, "Because I love you, Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Giving In**

 ** _Disclaimer: From this point on, this is a rated "M" story for language, sexual content and possibly violence. Please proceed accordingly._**

Kagome's heart leapt. He loved her? Did he mean that? What did that mean? No, that wasn't what she thought it was. He'd merely said he loved her, not that he was _in_ love with her. Everyone loved her. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, they were all equal. InuYasha didn't feel anything towards her that was different from the others, no matter how much she wanted him to. Her head sank as she tried to hold back more tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't say such confusing things, InuYasha. I mean, of course you love me, just like Sango and the others. But another woman might think you meant something else."

InuYasha's face showed his alarm at her words. Like Sango and the others? No, he hadn't meant that. He'd meant that he loved her, wanted her, needed her by his side. God, even now his hands ached to touch her soft skin, his lips twitched at the thought of touching hers, and the sight of her naked body did things to him that were becoming hard to hide or ignore. Most days, his head was filled with thoughts of what their future could be, after Naraku. His hands came up to grasp her by the shoulders.

"Kagome," he whispered, "I meant what I said. I _love_ you. Not like the others, Kagome. You're all I want." His hand traveled to her cheek and gently forced her to look up at him. The misty look in her eyes made him sad. Her bottom lip trembled with the effort of holding back her tears. A thought crossed his mind, a dangerous thought that he hoped wouldn't get him sat into next week. Bringing his other hand up to cup the other side of her face, he drew her to him and placed his lips on her own.

The kiss was soft at first. He could feel her hesitation, feel her body trembling against him. But before long, her mouth opened up to him. Slowly, her body relaxed against him. InuYasha heard himself give a slight moan into her mouth. Taking a risk, one hand slid down to rest on her waist. God, even that small touch sent his body into a frenzy that actually made him shake.

His ears barely registered when she dropped the blanket from her hand, removing one of the last barriers between them, but his entire being responded when she pressed her body into his. Even through the fabric of his kimono, he could feel her breasts firmly pressed against him. Her hands came up and wrapped themselves in his hair, forcing his knees to almost give out.

When the scent of her arousal reached his nostrils, he was unable to contain himself any longer. His hands wrapped themselves around her naked form. The sensory shock of being able to feel so much of her naked body brought a low growl from his lips. Kagome responded with a sound that InuYasha could only describe as absolutely intoxicating, a mix between a feline purr and a growl all rolled into one.

Kagome could feel his hands shaking on her skin, her skin that felt fairly flush with excitement and anticipation. God, was she really doing this? Was InuYasha really in her arms, kissing her? Wanting her? Was this all a dream? She could feel when his hands lowered themselves to cup her bottom. The sound that she could hear coming from deep within the hanyou in her arms as he touched her made things low in her abdomen stir.

InuYasha begrudgingly pulled away from her lips, panting against them. As he spoke, his voice came out raspy with desire. "Jesus woman, you have no idea the things you do to me. The things you make me want to do to _**you**_."

Kagome looked up into the eyes of the half-demon she loved with every fiber of her being. She was surprised to see the normal yellow twinkling with a bit of red around the edges. Though she knew what this could mean, it didn't frighten her. InuYasha could never frighten her, even if he transformed.

Still looking deep into his eyes, she allowed her hands to untie his kimono and slide underneath it. She nearly giggled when he protested removing his hands from her body so she could allow the garment to fall to the floor. The off-white shirt beneath closely followed. Taking her eyes from his, she studied his naked chest. Of course she had seen it many times before, but this was different. She wanted to remember everything about this moment.

InuYasha watched as Kagome leaned in and kissed his chest. The feeling was so intense it caused him to suck in air so fast his head spun for a moment. The soft, feather like movements of her lips on his skin were pure bliss. Looking down at her while she did this brought another growl from him, louder this time. His hands grasped her arms, fairly tightly. "Ka-Kagome..." Her head moved slowly as she bent her head to look at him. The look in her eyes, an animalistic look of pure arousal was what sent him over the edge.

With lightning speed, he had grabbed her up and laid her gently on the bed. Again, she looked up at him with so many things in her eyes. Lust, desire, arousal were at the forefront, but behind it all, was love. "Kagome..." came InuYasha's breathy, deeply impassioned sounding voice.

Kagome placed a single finger on his lips. "Hush, InuYasha. Just show me you love me. Please?"

Hearing her say 'please' with so much need in her voice earned her yet another low growl from deep within him. Looking deep into her eyes, he asked her, "Are you sure, Kagome?"

The absolute hopeful and frightened sound of his voice made her smile. "I couldn't be more sure."

"I don't want to... hurt you."

She could see some of the lust in his eyes turn to worry. Placing a hand on his cheek, she responded, "InuYasha, I trust you. You could never hurt me."

When he looked into her eyes, all he saw was desire, love, and trust. Then to top it all off, he could feel her hips moving ever so slightly against him, driving him fucking crazy. His whole body shook above her with his hunger. "Jesus, Kagome..." was all he said before he captured her lips with his own in a deep, passionate kiss.

Her whole body responded to his touch. She writhed and moaned against him. For the first time, he could feel her naked breasts against him and it drove him wild. His hands touched every inch he could reach, wanting to feel all of her at once. When he cupped one of her breasts and tweaked a nipple, a gasp escaped her lips. God he loved making her make those sounds. He wanted to know every possible way to draw those sounds from her, and he had every intention of finding out.

Every inch of her skin burned. Each touch he inflicted on her sent more waves of pleasure rising through her body. A sound escaped her she didn't know a human could make, sounding closer to a dog in heat. InuYasha responded with his own rumbling growl against her lips. When his lips traveled along her jawline to her neck, she wrapped her arms around him and plunged her hands into his hair. Her ears listened as he sniffed her neck and hair.

"Fuck, Kagome, you smell so damn good." He whispered against her hair. These words earned him a breathy moan. God, the sound of her being so aroused because of him sent waves of heat through every fiber of him. He had to make her make more of those sounds. They were intoxicating.

InuYasha placed his hand on her belly and slowly, with one claw, traced a line along her abdomen. Kagome shuddered beneath his hand. Every time his hand came down he went just a bit closer to where he knew she really wanted his finger to be. When he finally reached her opening, he was pleased to find her nearly dripping with readiness for him. She whimpered as he teased her, barely sliding in before retreating. Finally, he reached inside of her and gently stroked with his claw along her inner wall. The motion sent her whole body shooting up off the bed and a true scream escaped her lips. InuYasha froze, afraid he had indeed injured her.

"Oh please don't stop, InuYasha," came Kagome's pleading voice.

Looking into her eyes, he asked, "I didn't hurt you?" so much worry in his own eyes.

"No, InuYasha. It felt amazing. Please, don't stop," was her breathy reply.

Watching her face closely, InuYasha continued his ministrations on her. He watched as her eyes glazed over and fluttered closed. He watched as her entire body tightened and shook around him. He watched her lips part and the moans escape her. He watched her face the entire time, all the way up until he felt her get so tight around his finger that he could barely move within her. Her chest was flushed a deep red and rose rapidly with her heavy breathing. He watched her shiver and shake beneath him and it was enough to drive any man insane with wanting.

Too soon for his liking, she clawed at his back and screamed out her climax. He held his hand still until her body stopped quaking before withdrawing. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, the look of utter need and hunger there was more than he could take. This woman would be the death of him. He knew once he tasted her it would never be enough for him. He would always crave more.

With speed rivaling even himself, InuYasha made quick work of removing the rest of his clothing. He poised himself above her and looked at her once more. Searching her eyes for any sign of hesitation or doubt, he found none. But nonetheless he asked her, "Are you sure you want this, Kagome? Are you sure you want... me?"

Kagome wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her. "Of course I am, InuYasha. You're all I've ever wanted."

Her reply was the final straw. There was no turning back now. He poised himself against her and pushed slowly. God, she was so very tight against him that it was difficult work to be gentle. His whole body ached to be inside her, but he knew she had never been with anyone so it was vastly important to take extreme care.

When he reached her maidenhead, he hesitated, but only for a moment. He hoped this wouldn't hurt her too badly as with one deep thrust he was through. Pausing, he watched her face for any sign of pain. He saw one flash of discomfort but soon after she was pulling him deeper inside and he was happy to oblige.

He felt her legs wrap tighter around his waist as he began a slow, deep rhythm. He was rewarded as she immediately began moaning. Spurred on, he buried his face against her neck and began to nibble. Her fingers dug into his back. _Man, it's a good thing I'm the one with the claws_ , he thought, smiling to himself.

As he thrust into her a little more quickly, his mouth found its way to her shoulder and he nipped, gently, careful not to draw any blood. Kagome's surprised gasp echoed in her room and yet another loud scream escaped her. InuYasha clutched her body to his own as his hips began to move faster against her. His breathing became hard and labored, as did hers.

The scent of their passion now filled the room and was spilling outside, InuYasha was sure of it. Every breath he took in started to bring forth a growl from his lips. He could feel himself losing some of his control. His demon blood was rising to the surface and it showed in the flashing red of his eyes and the slight purple lines that had begun to appear on his cheeks. _No, no, I can't. I can't hurt Kagome!_ He thought. He looked at her face, so flushed and beautiful. Her eyes found his, and even though he knew she must have seen his demon rising he only saw love and encouragement in her eyes. Slowly, most of his control returned, though he wasn't sure his features did.

Much too soon for InuYasha's liking, he could feel her pulsing around him, nearing her completion. Sadly, he knew he wasn't far from his own climax, this woman could probably bring him with a look if she wanted to. He pushed deeper, harder, wanting her to get as much pleasure as he could give her. His head bent down to press his nose against her neck once more. For some reason, this spot radiated her scent so well, as well as her desire and arousal. It drove him fucking wild.

InuYasha held her close to him as he felt her body shudder and shake beneath him. Feeling her do this sent him into his own bout of quaking. With one final, deep, thrust, they both cried out before collapsing, flushed, sweaty and utterly satisfied.

After several moments of them both trying to regain normal breathing, InuYasha pulled himself from her, receiving a whine of remorse in return. In truth, he could have stayed like that forever, wrapped within her, but he knew that was impossible. Moving to Kagome's side, he pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," he said, voice raspy and low. Kagome snuggled against him, fully content and happy for the first time in ages. Before long, they were both fast asleep, wrapped in eachother's arms.

The early morning light broke though the window and landed right on InuYasha's face. He awoke and slowly rubbed his eyes, taking in his surroundings. His brain was still fuzzy from sleep, so it took him a moment to remember where he was... and what had happened. His neck snapped to where Kagome slept, looking as beautiful as ever, right beside him.

 _Oh dear God, what have I done?_

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. A smile played on her lips as the memories from the previous night played in her mind. She turned to face InuYasha only to find him not there. She sat up in bed and searched the room for him. His clothes were no longer there on the floor where they had been.

"InuYasha?" she called out to the empty room, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

 **Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Runaway**

InuYasha listened from the tree right outside her window. He heard her call out his name, softly and with obvious tears in her eyes. His head fell into his hands at the sound. How could he have been so stupid? He had... defiled her. Defiled the woman he loved with his dirty hanyou self. What had made him think he could have her just because he'd finally settled things with Kikyo? He wanted to go back to her, hold her, but he was so afraid of what would happen if he did. No, he had to go back to his own time.

Kagome rose from the bed, wrapping the sheet around herself. Walking over to the open window, she saw InuYasha sitting in the tree, facing away from her, with his head in his hands. She was just about to say something to him as he made a move to leap away. A panic rose in her and she did the only thing she could think of. "SIT BOY!" she screamed at him. She watched with widened eyes and a slightly guilty conscience as InuYasha went crashing into the ground below her bedroom window.

Red faced and shaking his fists up at her, InuYasha yelled from his crater, "What the hell, Kagome?"

"Don't you be mad at me, you idiot! You were the one about to run away!" she screamed down at him. The tears she had been holding back began falling down her cheeks.

InuYasha's face went from angry to sad, then guilty. He leapt back up into the tree right in front of her. "Kagome, I..."

"Humph! I don't even know if I want to hear your excuses! You were leaving me, InuYasha! You were leaving me after we... we did... after we did what we did! You... you IDIOT!" With that last word, Kagome collapsed onto her floor, tears streaming down her face. Was she so terrible he couldn't even bear to look at her now? Had she been so bad? Was she not pretty enough? Had her body not been what he'd expected? What had gone so horribly wrong? Her mind barely registered when InuYasha jumped through her window and wrapped her up in his arms. "What did I do, InuYasha? Why wasn't I enough?" she whispered against him.

Shock and remorse crossed over his face. She thought it was her fault? Oh Gods how he'd managed to really screw this up. "No, Kagome, it wasn't anything you did. It's... what I did."

She looked up into his amber eyes. "What you did?" came her hoarse whisper. He simply nodded, looking away from her sad eyes. "What do you think you did?" she asked him.

"Kagome, I... not only did I take something from you that you can never get back, but I was the one who did it. Me. A disgusting half-demon! A hanyou defiled a priestess. It's... unforgivable."

"What the hell do you mean unforgivable?" Kagome's eyes flashed with anger at him.

"Kagome, I can't offer you any kind of good life. No one in my time would accept us. And the people of your time don't even seem to know about the existance of demons so I doubt they would either. We don't belong together."

"Don't you think that's something I should get to have a say in? Something I should be able to decide for myself? Can I not make my own decisions?" Her voice was growing softer. He thought he'd defiled her? What on Earth had he gone through to think that? What terrible things had happened to him to put these thoughts in his head?

InuYasha looked back into the eyes of the woman he loved with everything in him. Was she trying to say that she chose him? That she didn't care about what people thought? His eyebrows furrowed in curiousity at her. "Do you... want..."

Kagome cut him off, "You? Yes, dummy, I do. If I didn't do you think I would've done what we did last night?" The second the words were out of her mouth, Kagome's face turned a bright shade of red. "But only if... if you..."

InuYasha cut her off this time with a long, langorous kiss upon her mouth. "Does that answer your question?" he whispered against her lips.

She smiled against them and responded, "Oh, I don't know. I might need some more convincing..."

With a deep growl at her implications, InuYasha once again captured her lips with his own, pulling her against his body. He would show her just how much he loved her right here and now.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! I know this chapter is really short and mostly filler. I apologize for that! Stick with me, though! I promise it'll get better! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Back Down The Well**

InuYasha basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. They had spent the entire day in her room finding new ways to please eachother. Her skin smelled both of her and himself. The room permeated sex and he loved it. If he thought either of them could take anymore he would roll over and plunge himself deep inside her once again. But alas, they were both exhausted and sore. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her simply because he couldn't get enough of her. He settled for wrapping his arms around her and holding her naked body against his own.

Kagome sighed contentedly as she felt the warm skin of her hanyou against her. How many times had they made love now? Seven? Eight? She'd lost track after the fourth time. But each time they had managed to reach new heights of pleasure with eachother. She'd never known it was possible to feel as good as she had that day. Smiling, she rolled over to face him. When she looked into those beautiful golden eyes of his she saw how much he loved her, and that made her soul leap for joy.

"InuYasha?" she breathed out.

"Hmm?"

"I suppose we should probably head back. The others are probably really worried about us by now..."

His brow furrowed. In the back of his mind, InuYasha had known they would have to return to their friends, but he also knew once they did he wouldn't be able to touch her like he wanted to. He honestly wasn't sure if after today he would be able to keep his hands off of her. He sighed and touched her cheek with one claw. "Yeah, I guess we do..." His voice came out sounding very disappointed.

Kagome smiled at him. "Well, I mean, it can wait a wee bit longer. We still have to go get cleaned up after all. Can't go back like this. Miroku would never shut up."

InuYasha's deep bellowing laugh resounded throughout her room. "No, I guess he wouldn't, would he?"

Standing slowly, Kagome reached her hand out to him. "C'mon. We'll go together."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. Even that small touch sent waves rocking through him. Oh how torturous it was going to be to return now. He allowed her to lead him by the hand to the bathroom. He remembered the first time he had seen this room. He'd burst in looking for her and seen so much of her naked body that he'd nearly dropped to his knees right there and begged her to let him have her. The memory made him smile. Curiously, he watched as she turned the knobs on the wall to make water pour out from a device above their heads. When it was nice and steamy she turned and looked at him with a new look on her face and stepped inside. Her face held a confidence he'd never seen. It said, 'come and get me'. An involuntary growl escaped him as he followed her into the shower.

What greeted him when his eyes adjusted made his breath catch in his throat. Her hair was slicked back and rested on her shoulders and perky little breasts. Water dripped all over her sexy body and his eyes followed the trail it took from her beautiful face all the way down her sensuous legs. But it was her eyes that truly got to him. The chocolate brown eyes held a look in them that literally made him whimper. They were so sexy the way they seemed to be saying 'I want you' to him. He watched as her eyes unashamedly traveled down the length of his own body and he felt himself grow tight and hard.

Her arm reached up and past him to grab her loofah and body soap. When she had sufficiently suds-ed up the front of her body as he stood watching her, she held it out to him. "Could you get my back, InuYasha?" He grabbed the loofah from her absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving her body as she turned her back to him. Gulping down past the huge lump in his throat, InuYasha gently reached out and ran the loofah up and down her backside. When his hand started shaking with the effort it took not to just bend her over and make her his once again, she turned around once more.

Kagome took the loofah from him and set it back on the shelf behind him, briefly pressing her body against his. She felt his breath catch and she loved that she could make him feel this way. Her hand returned with her shampoo in it. She knew his eyes were on her as she squeezed the liquid into her palm. Once again pressing herself into him, she reached up and started massaging the shampoo into his silver hair. His eyes fluttered closed and his hands came up to rest gently on her hips. When he felt her start to massage his ears, however, his knees nearly buckled. She hadn't done that before and the sensation caught him off guard. He was so distracted by it, he never noticed her head coming up to place soft kisses along his neck. An audible whimper escaped him. "Fuck, woman, what the hell are you trying to do to me?" He whispered into her hair, voice hoarse from his desire.

Without saying a word, Kagome turned around. With her backside pressed against him, she slowly bent down in front of him before turning her head to look directly into his lust filled eyes. He felt her ass squeeze against him. Fuck, she was doing this on purpose, he realized. She was teasing him and fuck was it working. Looking down at her perfectly round, firm ass pressed against him, he could see and feel exactly what her playfulness had done. He was perfectly erect against her. Seeing her in this position was too much for him. He had to have her.

InuYasha reached out and grabbed her arms, placing her hands firmly against the wall of her shower. He intertwined his fingers with hers, buried his face into the back of her neck and plunged as deep into her and he could. The feeling of being so deep in her almost brought him immediately. This was a new feeling to them both and he heard her cry out in pleasure. He pulled back and slammed into her once more. She cried out once more. Vaguely, he could feel the hot water spraying them both and it only served to make him slam her even harder. Her head shot up as she screamed.

Kagome felt him remove his fingers from her own and grab one of her breasts. She felt him knead and squeeze it firmly in his strong hand. His mouth nibbled at the back of her neck as he began a rhythm so fast she didn't know how he could keep up the speed. Just as she felt him penetrate her more deeply than he had thus far, he retreated back and plunged in once again. Mind reeling with the sensations coursing through her body, she felt InuYasha bite down on the back of her neck, hard. Kagome screamed out her pleasure at the feeling. Feeling herself tighten around him, she heard him growl loudly against her neck as he made one final deep thrust into her, releasing all of himself into the miko. Kagome quaked with her own release and pressed her ass closer to him, trying to make him go even deeper inside her.

When her body finally stopped shaking, her knees gave out beneath her and she began to fall to the floor of the shower. InuYasha easily caught her in his arms and held her against him. His breathing had still not returned to normal and she could feel his chest rising against her back. He gently turned her around in his arms and rested his nose in her wet hair, breathing her in deeply. A smile played on his lips."Damn, woman, you see what you make me do?" he asked her, teasing.

Her own smile spread across her face. "So sorry about that, InuYasha. It'll never happen again," voice ragged and breathy.

A deep growl escaped his chest. "Oh, it better happen again!" he said as he brought her lips up to meet his own.

"Oh, no, never again," she breathed against his mouth just as he claimed her mouth with his own.

An hour or so later found the pair climbing up the well back into feudal Japan, Kagome on the back of InuYasha. Kagome's head was spinning. She had literally spent the last 10 or so hours having sex with a hanyou in her childhood bedroom. Just remembering it sent shivers of lust and pleasure running down her spine. Never in her life had she ever dreamed that pleasure like that existed in the world.

"Hey you guys!" Sango called out, bringing Kagome back from her reverie. She jumped down from InuYasha and faced the demon slayer. "I see InuYasha must've apologized to you, Kagome."

Kagome looked at her friend who was really more like a sister to her and immediately blushed. "Uh... yeah. Yeah he did." She stuttered out.

InuYasha gave her a side eyed glance and saw her red tinged cheeks. Oh shit, she was blushing. She couldn't even look at Sango without blushing? Was what they'd done that embarrassing for her? Feeling insecure, he reached out and took hold of her hand. When she looked up into his eyes, all of his fears melted away when he saw the love so evident in her eyes.

Sango looked at the intertwined fingers of the pair in front of her. _About damn time, InuYasha_ she thought. Smiling to herself she called out for Miroku and Shippo. "Guess who's back?"

Miroku and Shippo emerged from Kaede's simple hut. Not one to miss anything, the monk took immediate notice of the hand holding pair. He noted Kagome's tinged cheeks and the way InuYasha seemed to be exuding a 'she's mine, back the fuck off' vibe even more than before. What exactly had transpired in the day they'd been gone? Simply devious thoughts ran through the lecherous man's head. Little did he know that some of those thoughts had actually taken place.

Shippo latched himself to Kagome's leg and began crying. "Ka...go...me!" the young fox demon cried between sobs. "I... thought... you... weren't... coming... back?"

Kagome leaned down to comfort the poor youkai boy at her feet. "Oh, Shippo. I did say that didn't I? Well, I _was_ upset. But, I'm back now. So no more tears, alright?" She cooed at him while she rubbed his head affectionately.

Shippo removed his hands from her legs and rubbed the tears from his face. He turned angrily to InuYasha, jumped up into his face and began screaming at him, "YOU STUPID IDIOT! IF YOU HADN'T RUN OFF AFTER _KIKYO_ THEN KAGOME WOULDN'T HAVE SAID SHE WASN'T COMING BACK! YOU'RE JUST SO STU-" His words were cut off when InuYasha whacked him alongside his head, leaving a hefty lump in his wake.

"Shut up you! You don't know what you're talking about!" InuYasha yelled at the fox child.

"InuYasha?"

His ears perked up in the direction of Kagome's voice. "Ye-yeah?" he stuttered out.

"Sit boy," she said softly.

InuYasha slammed to the ground in front of everyone.

Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing glances with eachother. Something had transpired between the couple, that was for certain. But no matter what had happened, some things never change.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. Please let me know what you think! I welcome all reviews as long as they're respectful. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Visitor In The Night**

A month had passed since that fateful day in Kagome's time. Since then, InuYasha hadn't been able to get her alone for a second, even for a kiss. He missed her. He decided that tonight he would do something with her, everyone else be damned! Looking up from the fire-grilled fish he was eating, InuYasha nervously tucked his hands in his kimono and tried to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"Hey, uh, can we, uh, maybe, uh, spend some time together tonight? Alone?"

Kagome smiled at his fidgety question and turned to face him. "Sure, InuYasha," was her reply, although rather loudly.

InuYasha's face turned a bright shade of red as he took in the quizzical looks from his friends. Standing abruptly, he turned away from them before speaking. "Why don't all a ya mind your own business!" Nearly shouting at them before storming away.

Kagome watched him trek off. Sighing, she stood to go after him. Why was he being so defensive and secretive? Why didn't he want the others to know about them? Was he ashamed of her? Did he regret what happened like he said he had that morning? After a few minutes of brisk walking, she caught up to where InuYasha had stopped, staring into the river they were traveling by.

Hearing her approach become close, InuYasha sighed deeply before turning around to face her. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" Stopping dead in her tracks, Kagome's face revealed just how taken aback by the question she was. She watched as his eyes met hers, deeply sad. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I just... lost my head, ok? This is still all so new for me and we haven't even had a single moment alone since... and I just..." He cut himself off, unsure what to say next that wouldn't upset her.

"Oh InuYasha, I'm frustrated too. You think I like not being able to touch you after... my visit home?" She finished, sheepishly.

Unbeknownst to the struggling pair, a nosy trio had followed them and were currently listening in on their conversation. Sango gave Miroku a surprised look. Miroku knew what the look meant. _They consummated?_ Based on what they had heard so far, he nodded in her direction, telling her they had indeed.

InuYasha made a move towards Kagome, but she beat him to it, throwing herself into his arms. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her, placed his nose against her hair and breathed her in as deeply as his lungs would allow. Her scent always had a calming effect on him, except in certain circumstances. Though something about her scent was subtly changing. He couldn't put his finger on it but Kagome's scent had become... sweeter.

Feeling her body shake against him, he pulled back from her slightly and tipped her face to look at him. Seeing her tear streaked face, he carefully tried to wipe away her tears with one claw. "Hey, why ya cryin'?"

Her voice came strained as she answered between sobs, "Why... why can't we tell the others about us?"

InuYasha's face fell open in utter shock. She wanted them to know? He had assumed that they would be a secret, atleast for now. Had she thought he didn't want them to know? Oh, how wrong she was! All InuYasha wanted to do was scream out to the world that she had chosen him, a mere half-breed, to be by her side. "You... you want to tell them? About... about that day?" His voice barely above a whisper.

Even behind the streaks of her tears, he could see her face blush. "Well... no. Not about that _specifically._ Just that we're... you know... together..."

"I thought you didn't want them to know..."

"What? Why?"

His shoulders shrugged, seemingly defeated. "I don't know. I just did."

"Well don't do that!" She almost yelled as she smacked both of his shoulders with her fists. "You can't just decide things for me without talking to me!"

He watched her tiny fists blast his body repeatedly as she spoke. He couldn't help but grin, just a little. She was just so damn adorable when she was mad at him. It's honestly part of the reason he had always picked fights with her. With movements so fast no human would ever discern them, InuYasha had pulled her as close to him as he could and wrapped one hand in her hair.

Her lips parted slightly as the shock of the sudden motion took her breath away. Kagome's eyes followed his lips as they descended towards her own. Just before making contact, InuYasha whispered, "I'm so sorry," before seizing her lips with his own. Kagome heard herself moan and press herself against him. It had been so long since they had been this close. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt InuYasha reach under her school skirt and lightly grip her behind.

Not too far away, a demon slayer and a monk both covered the eyes of a young fox demon. "Mayhaps we should let our friends have some privacy, eh, Sango?" Miroku whispered to the woman beside him. She turned a deeply crimson face towards him, while trying to keep Shippo from seeing what was transpiring not fifty yards away. Atleast Kagome had finally gotten her man, Sango thought. _If only I had your courage, Kagome._ With one final smile at the couple, she helped Miroku drag Shippo back to the campsite.

"Kagome..." InuYasha breathed against her hair, his hunger for her clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes..." She answered his silent question. Feeling emboldened, she pressed him down onto the grass and climbed on top of him. With only his pants and her panties separating them, she could feel exactly how much he wanted her right then. She reached out and pulled his hands up to cup her breasts.

InuYasha gasped at her brazen moves. My God, she is a vixen, he thought. Placing a lopsided grin on his face, he carefully began using his claws to gently tease both of her nipples. Her chest rose and fell quickly with her excitement from his ministrations. Even through the material of both her bra and her uniform shirt, he could feel how taut her nipples had become. Leaning forward, he took one into his mouth over her shirt.

Kagome rolled her head back and wrung her hands in his luxurious silver hair. She could feel the heat in her abdomen rising, building. Almost absentmindedly, she brought her hands underneath his kimono and brushed it from his shoulders. She watched as his hands came up and in one swift motion had her shirt up over her head and in the grass, a few feet away. Leaning against him, Kagome pressed her lips to his neck as she pressed him back down onto the ground. While her tongue played along his jawline, she allowed her hand to travel below the waistline of his pants to grasp him firmly in her hand.

"Je-Jesus, Kagome!" InuYasha yelped out. This was not something she had done that day. This was a completely new sensation for him, and God did it feel good. He knew he was shuddering in her hand, but he didn't care. The things her tongue was doing to his earlobe and neck were thoroughly maddening. Barely containing his strength, he gripped her shoulders.

Smiling to herself, Kagome began trailing her tongue down his neck, to his chest, then his abdomen, all the way to the waistline of his pants. When she got that low on his body, she looked up at him to see utter shock and absolute longing in his eyes. Never taking her eyes from his, she yanked off his pants with more force than he'd known she had in her.

He watched as her hands traveled up his thighs to cup his waist. Then, in awe of her, his eyes glazed over as he saw her head lower and slowly take him into her mouth. "Fu-FUCK!" he cried out when she had him completely enveloped within her beautiful lips. Her nails lightly dug into his sides as she began slowly bringing her mouth up and down around him. Somehow, her tongue managed to do things to him as well. If only she knew what it did to him to watch her like this, he thought. All too soon for his liking, she brought her mouth away from him and slowly stood.

Feeling a little nervous because she was being a lot more risky than she had before, Kagome stood over InuYasha and slowly turned her back to him. Turning her head so he could see her face, she reached around and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground. He rewarded her with a soft whimper. Next, she sensuously moved her hands down to her waist and unzipped her skirt, also allowing it to fall to the ground. Standing before him in nothing but her panties and that sexy come hither look in her eyes, InuYasha couldn't believe how this amazing, beautiful, strong, sexy woman had chosen him. He was too lucky. He swiftly reached up and pulled her back down on top of him. A light squeal of surprise escaped her lips.

Kagome leaned down and kissed his chest. He was so utterly gorgeous. She loved to savor every inch of him with her eyes and lips. Leaning back up, she took one of his hands in her own. Bringing one clawed finger to the side of the cloth of her panties, she waited for him to finish what she'd started.

InuYasha growled deeply and flicked his claw quickly. The fabric fell in pieces. But before he knew what was happening, he was watching as she lowered herself down onto him. Watching him enter her like this was all together both infuriating and overwhelming. She flexed against him and it sent shudders running the length of his body beneath hers. Captivated by the beauty on top of him, InuYasha surrendered to her will. He allowed his eyes to linger on her body as it arched and angled above him. Her perky breasts bounced lightly every time she thrust upon him. This only served to drive him more mad.

Kagome had leaned her head back in concentration and bliss when she felt InuYasha move beneath her. She looked at him to find him leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his chest to her own. His hands dug into her waist and lightly drove her downwards with a might bit more force than she was capable of. Chocolate eyes met amber just before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

InuYasha relished the feeling of her being so close to him while also being on top of him. He'd never thought he'd enjoy submitting this much, but he was finding it hard to last long with her like this. When he felt her start to quiver against him, he could no longer hold back. So, with the sounds of the river beside them, the wind in their hair, and the sun on their skin, the two new lovers found bliss within eachother's arms once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the campsite, Sango longed to have Miroku touch her the way she'd seen InuYasha touch Kagome. She blushed at the thought as she looked at the pervy monk beside her. Watching him take a sip from the cup in his right hand, she took notice of the beads that protected his wind tunnel. A frown creased her brow at the thought of the curse Naraku had placed on his family. She knew he was fast running out of time and the thought of losing him terrified her. Hearing footsteps approach, Sango looked in the direction that they came from to find InuYasha and Kagome returning. Sango couldn't help but notice how flushed they both looked and how dirty both of their clothes were.

"Hey, uh, Sango, Miroku." InuYasha spoke, sheepishly. The pair looked in the direction of the hanyou, waiting patiently for him to continue. "I... I'm sorry for yellin' atcha." He reached out and took Kagome's hand in his own and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Look, uh, we're, uh, we're together," he managed to stumble out.

Sango and Miroku both smiled at the shy admission from their hanyou friend. Miroku stood and clapped InuYasha on the back. "Well, it's about time!" he proclaimed.

"Yes, I agree. Congratulations you two!" Sango said as she brought Kagome in for a hug.

The group decided to spend the rest of the day celebrating before continuing their journey the next day. So, as night fell, they all retired to their own sleeping bags. All except InuYasha, who sat up, one hand resting on Tetsusaiga, ears perked up, listening for any threat of danger.

 _Kagome was running, blindly, in the dark. The only light coming from far ahead of her. Something was driving her to reach that light. It was flickering and needed help to be bright again._

 _'Kagome,' a voice called out. 'Listen to me, Kagome. I need your help. I need you to find me...'_

 _The light ahead flickered again and Kagome could almost swear she could hear someone trying desperately to breathe._

 _'Who are you? I can't find you if I don't know who I'm searching for!' Kagome screamed out into the darkness._

 _'You know in your heart who I am. Please, come find me. InuYasha won't come. It has to be you...' The voice seemed mildly weaker than before, further away somehow. 'Please, hurry!'_

The light flashed and Kagome awoke with a start, dripping in sweat and breathing heavily. She looked around to find everyone else still asleep, even InuYasha. _Please forgive me, InuYasha,_ she thought as she gave him one last look. Locking eyes with her bow and quiver, she snatched them up and quietly made her way out of camp, towards where her dream had told her to go.

Hours later, InuYasha's nose sniffed the air. The lack of her scent is what startled him awake. Seeing her empty sleeping bag and missing bow, he panicked. Where on earth could that stupid wench have gone in the middle of the night with her bow and not taken him? Sniffing around for her scent, he realized she'd been gone a while and he hadn't heard her leave. 'Fuck!' he thought to himself.

Hearing stirrings in the camp brought the other three from their sleep. Seeing InuYasha in distress, Miroku asked him what was wrong.

"Kagome's gone. Has been for a few hours. And she took her bow," was his curt reply. His nose was still trying to discern exactly which direction she'd gone. _Please don't do anything stupid, Kagome. Please let me find you before something happens to you,_ the hanyou thought to himself, his heart racing with the thoughts of what could be happening to her.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews I've received so far! I hope you're all enjoying my smut with a speckling of story meshed in! Please leave your reviews! Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Triangle Is Broken**

Kagome ran as fast as she could towards her destination. She wasn't quite sure how she knew where she was going, she just had this imprint left in her brain after the dream. Though without the help of her swift hanyou, getting there was taking her longer than expected and she was fast getting tired from the consistent running. Once again, she was doing the one thing that made absolutely no sense for her to be doing. Kagome sighed to herself just as she saw a familiar landmark, signaling she was close.

Mere moments passed before Kagome came upon the clearing in the woods that she knew would be there. Though it was still night, the area was brightly lit by two separate sources. Kagome locked eyes with the one person she'd secretly hoped never to see again through the bright blue barrier she has erected to protect herself. Two sets of deep brown eyes met in a silent staring match.

"You've found me. That's good. Means your powers are getting stronger..." came Kikyo's strangled voice.

Kagome took one step towards the resurrected priestess laying on the ground receiving souls one by one. She appeared to be in some kind of pain, though she couldn't locate the source from this distance. "What do you want, Kikyo? How did you get me to come here?" Kagome yelled, angrily.

Sitting up on her elbows as much as she could manage, Kikyo responded, "I'm dying, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. Dying? How could Kikyo be dying? "What do you mean you're dying?"

"Naraku's miasma was still present within my body after you purified me three months ago. It's been slowing spreading and now it's nearing my heart. I don't have much longer." Kikyo's voice was raspy.

Kagome stepped through the barrier and leaned down next to the only other woman InuYasha had loved. Her only rival for his affections lay before her, dying, and all she wanted to do was help her. _God, I'm such a glutton for punishment..._ she thought to herself. "Isn't there something that can be done?"

Kikyo looked up into the eyes of the girl she could have been in another life, quite literally. Her eyes slanted in distrust. "Why would you want to help me? I was the only thing keeping you and InuYasha from being together."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that you're dying and need help. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't atleast try to help you." _And neither would InuYasha..._

After a few moments of consideration, Kikyo nodded once. _This girl really is my better. If she'd had the training I'd had I would be no match for her. Her soul truly is the purest that's ever been._ Kikyo took a moment to study Kagome's aura. Something in her had changed. Her aura was different from the other times she'd had dealings with her. After a few moments of puzzled thoughts, the answer came to the priestess's mind. She hadn't seen this kind of aura change since she was alive and serving villages. Briefly, she wondered if the girl was aware. _So, InuYasha, you've truly moved on from me then..._ "The only way you could possibly save me if you truly wish it would be to obtain the bow from the top of Mount Azusa and shoot me with an arrow from that bow. But be warned, the mountain is a sacred place. The bow will only be given to someone deemed worthy with the purest of hearts and intentions."

Nodding, Kagome stood. "Ok, where is this mountain?"

Kikyo pointed behind Kagome. "The mountain is merely 100 yards that way. I was trying to get there myself, but I am no longer able to walk." Kikyo's senses alerted her that someone was coming towards them, fast. They were still a ways off, but gaining quickly. "Please, go now. I haven't much time..."

Setting her jaw in determination, Kagome turned on her heals and ran as fast as she could in the direction Kikyo had pointed. She only hoped she would be able to save her.

Kikyo lay herself back down on the ground and put all of her energy into the barrier she had erected. It took everything in her to make sure that he wouldn't be able to see or smell her when he came barging into the clearing. The red clad hanyou burst through the trees with the monk and demon slayer fast on his heals. She watched as he sniffed the area, looking for her reincarnation.

InuYasha turned to Miroku and Sango. "She was definitely here. Her scent's strong so we're not far behind her now."

"Alright, InuYasha, lead the way!" Miroku proclaimed.

InuYasha launched himself in the direction Kagome had gone.

 _Please, Kagome, hurry. Your lover won't like what you're doing one bit..._ Kikyo thought as she watched the odd group.

Out of breathe, Kagome came to the bottom of the longest, steepest steps she'd ever seen. Gulping, she put one foot in front of the other and began her trek upwards. Slowly, a mist surrounded the young miko and her deepest fears came to life before her.

Out of the mist, the form of her hanyou appeared. He seemed to be smiling at her until she realized his eyes were focused behind her. She turned to see Kikyo running up behind her and surpassing her, right into the arms of InuYasha. Kagome stopped and watched the pair in front of her.

"Oh InuYasha! Finally we can be together now that we've gotten rid of that troublesome girl!"

InuYasha chuckled and turned Kikyo's face up towards his own. "Damn right. About time that stupid wench learned that I just don't love her the way I love you. I'll always choose you, Kikyo."

Kagome's mouth gaped as she watched him lower his mouth over hers. A tear streaking down her cheeks caused her to rub her eyes and the phantoms to dissipate. _This must be what Kikyo meant. I'm being tested. To see if I really want the bow for pure purposes._ Shaking her head to clear it of the awful images she had witnessed, Kagome trekked onward.

A few more steps brought Kagome to the edge of a cliff in the middle of the staircase. She looked around and had just determined there was no way across when she was pushed from behind. As she fell, she saw the face of Kikyo staring at her with cold, dead eyes. The eyes she'd had the first time Kagome had seen her. Knowing this was surely her final moments, Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the impending shattering of her body. But when instead she felt herself being lifted back up into the air, her eyes flew open expecting to see amber looking at her and instead found crystal blue.

"Ko-Koga?" she said meekly as he set her back down on the steps.

"Hey Kagome. I thought I smelled you nearby without the mutt and thought you might need some help."

"Th-thanks. I-I thought..."

"Hey, where is dog-breath anyway?"

"I... had to do this alone."

Koga raised an eyebrow at this. "Alone? Isn't that a little too dangerous for you?"

"Look, I have to go. Thank you for rescuing me." Kagome began running full speed back up the steps.

"Hey, Kagome, wait! Do you need me to come with you?" Koga shouted after her.

Not turning around to face him, Kagome yelled back, "No Koga! I have to do this alone! I'll be ok!" With those words, she disappeared from his view into the mist. Koga shook his head and took off in the direction he had smelled the mutt. He had a feeling the half-breed was looking for Kagome and needed a little nudge in the right direction as per usual.

Once more, Kagome found herself blinded by the mist. A voice spoke suddenly. Kikyo's voice. "You, explain why you seek the bow?"

Kagome stopped and looked around. Seeing no one she shouted into the air. "I have to save... a friend!" She hesitated on the last words.

A cackling laugh resounded around Kagome. "A friend? Is that what I am to you? Not your enemy? Not your only rival in love? Not the only person who can take away your precious InuYasha?"

"No, Kikyo. You're not those things anymore! I don't wish you to die!"

"Oh, and why not?"

Kagome held her head down. "Because if I did, I would never be able to live with that decision. I can't turn my back on someone who needs my help. And... he would never forgive me. " She finished softly.

Slowly, Kikyo appeared in front of her once again, holding a longbow. The bow was a deep red in color with a single strip of white cloth serving as a grip. Kikyo reached out, took Kagome's hand and placed the bow in it. "You've been accepted by Mount Azusa. You may take the bow. But be warned, if you ever try to use it for malicious purposes it will reject you and return here. You will never be able to reattain it. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Thank you." The mist surrounded Kikyo and she was gone. Kagome turned and began running back towards where she had left Kikyo.

InuYasha's hackles went up. He smelled wolf. Stopping suddenly, he shouted out, "Koga you bastard! Where the fuck did you take Kagome?!"

A whirlwind came to a stop right in front of the group. "Hey there mutt, don't go accusing me of taking Kagome anywhere! I simply protected her which I do believe is something you should be doing now, am I right?"

 _Damn him! He_ _ **had**_ _seen Kagome!_ InuYasha's fists clenched at his sides. "Shut up you stinkin' wolf! Where the hell is she?"

Koga smiled and pointed behind him. "I had her in my arms a little ways back. Ya know, you really should make it official now. Your stink is all over her."

InuYasha growled at the wolf demon but amazingly let the comment go. He had to get to Kagome. "Don't worry wolf, it's plenty official," he spat out before speeding off in the direction Koga had pointed.

Koga looked after the mutt in concern. _Is it possible he doesn't know? Oh boy. That spells certain trouble..._ He thought to himself before quickly running the other direction. One thing was for sure, InuYasha had no idea what was in store.

Kagome was running as fast as she could through the woods back to Kikyo. She was but a few yards from the clearing when a bright burst of light shone from the spot she had left the priestess. Several orbs of bright white light came up over the trees and flew towards Kagome. She stopped and gaped at the spectacle. Her eyes widened as the orbs flew around her, surrounding her. As they swirled around her, Kikyo's voice came from the orbs.

"Kagome, it's too late for me. But that bow is still useful. The arrows in my quiver are imbued with my spiritual power. If you combine it with your own, you may be able to break through Naraku's armor and purify the jewel from within him, destroying him and the jewel. Only this bow can handle that level of spiritual power."

"Wait, Kikyo, I'm here! I can save you!" Kagome pleaded with the orbs blowing around her.

"No, you can't Kagome. But it's ok. I'm at peace now. InuYasha chose you, and that's ok. I simply wish for him to be happy and you seem to bring him that. Go now, Kagome. Retrieve my arrows and return to your hanyou."

The orbs stopped their swirling and shot up into the night sky. Kagome's face was covered in tears as she watched. Walking slowly, not wanting to see what remained of the priestess, Kagome came upon the place of Kikyo's final demise. Her lifeless body lay just where Kagome had left her. She knelt down beside the body and threw herself on top of it. Tears streamed down her face, soaking the dead woman's clothes.

"I'm so sorry Kikyo..."

The sound of someone coming through the brush brought Kagome's head back up. She turned to see InuYasha and the others crashing upon the sad scene. She watched as he took in the picture before him. His eyes flashed from Kikyo's body back to her. Kagome couldn't tell what emotion played in her half-demon's eyes, so she began speaking, shakily. "I-InuYasha. I'm... I'm so sorry. I tried to save her. I really did. But I wasn't good enough. I wasn't fast enough!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha's eyes softened as he approached her. Wrapping her up in his arms, he spoke softly in her hair. "I'm sure you did everything you could. She wasn't meant to be here in the first place, Kagome. She's finally where she should be."

Kagome looked up into his eyes. Surprisingly, he was telling the truth. He had truly allowed her to move on in his heart. Unable to hold back a slight smile, she smacked herself internally for thinking otherwise.

Seeing the bow in Kagome's hand, InuYasha inquired about it, "Where did that come from?"

Kagome looked at the bow. Seeing Kikyo's quiver, she picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. "A gift from Kikyo. Something to help defeat Naraku." She didn't want to worry him with the details of how she had obtained this particular gift.

InuYasha's brow furrowed, knowing she was lying. He sighed. If she didn't want him to know she wasn't going to tell him. He stood, bringing her up with him. Looking down at the tear stained face of his love, InuYasha brushed her lips with his own. "I'm so glad you're safe, Kagome. I was so scared." His voice came out low, barely a whisper in her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry I worried you. But she said I had to come alone..."

InuYasha pulled back to look at her once more. "She... did?"

"Yeah. She knew you wouldn't come and I had to be the one to retrieve this." She held up the bow as she referenced it.

Looking down at the body of the first woman who had ever shown him what love was, he sighed again. "I should take her back to the village so Kaede can put her to rest properly. She deserves that much." He turned to Sango. "Take Kagome on Kirara and meet me back there. I'll carry her." Sango nodded. He turned back to Kagome and pulled her to him for a deep, longing kiss. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

Kagome smiled against his lips. "I love you, too. Take her home, but be safe. Please?"

"For you, always." With those final words, InuYasha scooped up Kikyo's body and was speeding off into the woods in a flash.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked my non-smut filled chapter! Special shout out to awesome reviewer ihavetoriblenews. Your reviews always bring a smile to my face! Please keep reviewing everyone! I love them! Thank you for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Trip Into The White**

InuYasha's ears perked up at the sound of Kagome scurrying off into the forest. Sighing, he pulled himself up and followed after her. This was now the eighth day in a row she had awoken him in this manner. His brow scrunched in worry as he came upon her form, bent at the waist and heaving the contents of her stomach onto the forest floor. Carefully, he pulled her hair back from her face and rubbed her back, waiting for the dry heaving to stop.

Slowly, her vomiting came to a halt, but she stayed in that position, willing her stomach to stop it's recent assault on her body. She could feel InuYasha hands on her back and in her hair. Knowing he was there and cared for her helped. When her breathing finally returned to normal, she slowly stood and wrapped herself up in his arms. Kagome felt his cheek rest on her head and his fingers rubbing slow circles on her back.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you... do you think that maybe something's wrong?"

Kagome leaned back and looked her hanyou in the eye. "Wrong?"

"Ye-yeah. Like you're sick or s'mthing?" He paused and looked at her, nervously. When she didn't respond he continued. "You've been getting sick like this for over a week now, Kagome. I'm worried." He finished softly.

She looked away from him and sighed. "I know you are but we can't stop looking for Kohaku. He's the only one with a shard left and we can't let Naraku get it!" Kagome's hand came up in a fist as her eyes flashed at him.

InuYasha knew she was right, of course. A week after they had buried Kikyo's remains, Koga's comrades, Ginta and Hakkaku, approached the group for their assistance.

" _Ah, what do the wolf cubs need now?" InuYasha muttered under his breath. Kagome glared at him but said nothing._

" _InuYasha! Kagome! We're so glad we found you guys!" Ginta exclaimed as he panted for breath._

" _Ginta, Hakkaku, where's Koga?" Kagome asked, worry evident in her eyes._

 _The pair exchanged glances with eachother. "We... we ah... we actually came to see if you all could help him out..." Hakkaku asked nervously._

 _InuYasha sneered. "What? Has the dumb wolf gotten himself in trouble?"_

 _Ginta spoke up. "He's gotten a hold of Goraishi. He thinks he can defeat Naraku on his own now. We're... worried about him going alone."_

 _Kagome looked at InuYasha with those eyes of hers that she knew he couldn't refuse. Rolling his eyes, he nodded his head in affirmation that they would go talk (beat) some sense into the stupid wolf._

 _They had found him two days later, amidst a fight with Naraku. His scent mixed with the wolf's had spurned InuYasha faster. Their nefarious foe had Koga wrapped in one of his tentacles. He was attempting to devour the wolf demon and the two shards in his legs._

 _Kagome fired one of her sacred arrows at the tentacle wrapping Koga. It hit, dropping Koga to the ground._

" _Foolish girl. Like you could ever stop me from obtaining the shards." Naraku said as he struck out and slammed Kagome against a large boulder several feet away._

" _KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted as he watched her crumple to the ground, presumably unconscious._

 _Miroku ran over to check on the young miko. Finding her still alive, he turned with the intention of releasing his windtunnel when those pesky poisonous insects flew in beside Naraku. He replaced the beads on his wrist with an angry flourish, pulled up his staff and put up a barrier around himself and Kagome, protecting her._

 _InuYasha turned back towards Naraku after watching his love fall, eyes flashing a dangerous red. "You BASTARD!" he screamed. Tetsusaiga held in both hands, InuYasha cried, "Meido Zangetsuha!" and thrust his sword with a mighty swing. A large black sphere appeared behind Naraku. But instead of being sucked in, Naraku looked at InuYasha and laughed. His laughter was cut short, however, when Koga launched himself at Naraku with Goraishi._

 _Naraku faced the oncoming attack. He hooked the wolf with a tentacle but not before he had managed to slice into his chest, rather deeply._

" _Hiraikotsu!" Sango's large boomerang weapon sliced through the tentacle holding Koga. InuYasha leapt up and pulled Koga away from Naraku. Two more tentacles whipped out and attacked Koga's legs, pulling the shards of the Shikon No Tama from him and whisking them back to Naraku._

" _My shards!" Koga yelled as he struggled to get away from InuYasha._

" _Don'tcha think you got more important things to worry about you dumb wolf?" InuYasha almost yelled. He landed safely on his feet in front of Miroku and Kagome and released the wolf demon. He turned to once again to face Naraku, only to watch him retreat into his miasma cloud with a laugh._

That day, a week ago, was the last time they had seen Koga or Naraku. InuYasha shook his head clear of the memory. He couldn't help but smile at his fiery miko. He admired her passion and courage. Also, the way she always stood up for what she believed in, no matter the personal cost. She was brave beyond measure and he loved her for every bit of it. But then a frown crossed his brow again. "Why are being so stupid?" He ground out through gritted teeth.

Not far away, the sweet voice of a young girl rang out, "Where are we going now, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hush, Rin! If Lord Sesshomaru wanted us to know where we were going he would have certainly told us. You should just be grateful that Lord Sesshomaru allows you to foll-"

Sesshomaru stopped and glanced back at the imp. "Jaken," he stated, feigning disinterest.

Jaken stopped and looked up in terror. "Y-yes, milord?"

"That will be quite enough." Sesshomaru's voice made it clear that nothing more was to be said and he began walking again.

Jaken looked defeated and glared at the human girl and the other child his lord had allowed to follow him. He shook his head before clumsily following behind his master. He would never understand his lord's actions as of late.

The fur clad dog demon stopped and pointed his nose to the sky. His eyes squinted in disgust. "Kohaku, take Rin on Ah-Un. You will find your sister nearby and stay with her until I come collect you, understand?" he stated.

Kohaku reined in Ah-Un and looked at Rin quizzically. Rin shrugged her shoulders at his silent inquiry. Knowing better than to question him, Kohanku simply nodded and spurred Ah-Un in the direction the demon had indicated.

Kagome stepped back from InuYasha's hold. "Stupid? So now I'm stupid?!" Her fists tightly clenched at her sides as her face contorted into one he was all too familiar with, angry.

Holding up his hands in a sign of defeat, InuYasha tried to calm her, "No, I didn't mean you _are_ stupid just that you're _being_ stupid-"

He was cut off by her loud shout. "SIT BOY!" His face buried itself deep into the dirt as the beads around his neck forced him to the ground.

Fists flying up in anger, he yelled at her, "What the hell, Kagome!?"

"You deserved it! I'm not stupid you idiot!" She yelled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

InuYasha's face softened as he noticed the wetness in her eyes. He hated it when she cried. Especially because of him. Slowly, he pulled her back into his arms. "I know you're not stupid, ya know. I didn't mean it like that." He said softly against her hair.

Shaking with sobs, she asked, "Well then... what did... you mean?"

He sighed. "I don't wanna lose you to something that might have been prevented. If you died because you're sick and I could've done something to save you I would never be able to forgive myself for that." He reached down and tilted her face up to look at him. "I can't bear the thought of losing you, Kagome."

She could be imagining it, but she could have sworn she saw just a hint of a tear in one of his eyes as he said that. She smiled weakly at him as she wiped away her own tears. "I know. I'm sorry, InuYasha. But I promise it's nothing. I'll be fine. Ok?"

Slowly, he nodded. "Alright. I'll trust your judgment for now. But if this goes on much longer you will go see Kaede at least." His voice was stern, like he wouldn't take no for an answer.

She smiled widely up at him. "Deal."

A moment passed where the couple simply looked at eachother before Kagome turned and looked back toward camp. "I sense the jewel." She whispered and looked back at InuYasha. "Kohaku is nearby."

The sound of someone coming through the brush rather quickly brought both Miroku and Sango to their feet, ready to face whatever foe lay ahead. When a two-headed demon horse carrying a young girl and demon slayer came into view, Sango's face widened.

"Kohaku?" she whispered as she put away her weapon and ran towards her little brother.

"Sister." Kohaku said as he slid down and embraced the older woman.

The siblings simply enjoyed being with eachother before Sango pulled back and looked into Kohaku's face. "Kohaku, you're in great danger. Your shard is the only one remaining."

Kohaku looked at the ground. "I know. Lord Sesshomaru told me."

Sango's face showed her confusion. "Where is Sesshomaru, Kohaku? Aren't you and Rin still under his protection?"

"He told us to come find you and wait for him. I don't know why."

The sound of InuYasha and Kagome returning made everyone turn towards them. Kagome's face showed her shock at seeing Kohaku without Sesshomaru, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Kohaku! It's good to see you!" She said as she went to embrace the boy.

Kohaku bowed his head at InuYasha and Kagome. "Lady Kagome, InuYasha, it's good to see you both well."

InuYasha side eyed Kagome at that last remark but said nothing. He would have to trust her. For now.

Sango was distracted by something moving in her peripheral vision. Turning her head, she saw something she never thought she would see. She tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Um, Kagome? Is your bow supposed to do that?" She asked as she pointed at the bow laying on the ground next to where Kagome had been sleeping.

Confused, Kagome turned and looked in the direction her friend had pointed. The bow she had obtained for Kikyo was glowing a bright blue and shaking fiercely. As Kagome took a step towards it, the bow reacted, springing forward and launching into Kagome's hand.

The second the wood hit her hand, Kagome could no longer see her friends or the surrounding forest. Instead, all she saw was white. Bright white. Blinding white. Her free hand came up to shield her eyes.

"Hello, Kagome."

 _I know that voice..._ she thought as she turned towards the source of her name. "Hello, Kikyo." She said as the priestess came into view. The white became slightly less blinding, enough that Kagome could put her hand down from her face.

Kikyo stopped a few feet in front of Kagome. "It's good to know I still share a connection with you, should I need it again."

"What am I doing here, Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked into Kagome's eyes. She saw curiosity, anger, and a hint of fear in her chocolate orbs. "I mean you no harm, Kagome. I'm at peace now, remember?"

Kagome flinched. Kikyo must've sensed her apprehension at being here at her behest. "Of-of course I do. I just... wasn't expecting this is all."

Kikyo smiled slightly. She knew Kagome was lying to try to make her feel better. She appreciated the girl's effort, but they had important things to discuss. "Kagome, I've summoned you here because of the last shard of the Sacred Jewel. It still resides in Kohaku, does it not?"

"Ye-yeah..." Kagome stammered, unsure where this was going.

"Good, then there's still hope." She looked back into Kagome's young eyes. "Kagome, listen to me very carefully. When you return, you mustn't delay. You must do exactly as I instruct. Do you understand?"

"Sure, Kikyo. What do you need me to do?"

"You must use that bow in your hand, Kagome. You must shoot Kohaku."

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a minute, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **I did want to mention that I do have another InuYasha fanfic I'm currently working on if any of you are interested. I warn you, it's very different from this one. A darker themed modern high school AU. It does have trigger warnings so please read the disclaimer! Link below for those interested.**_

 _ **s/12623875/1/From-The-Day-We-Met**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: One Free, One Chained**

Kagome stared blankly at the apparition in front of her. "Sh-shoot Kohaku? But Kikyo, that would kill him!" she exclaimed.

"No, Kagome. You misunderstand. That bow now contains both of our powers. Neither one of us could have saved him alone but I believe with our combined strength an arrow shot from that bow will completely purify Kohaku's shard and keep him alive in the process. It will be tricky, though. You will have to be very precise and only hit the shard itself." Kikyo paused and seemed distracted by something that Kagome could not see for a moment. Before Kagome could question it, however, Kikyo turned her attention back to her. "Our time is up, Kagome. Please, heed my words. It's the only way to save the boy."

Kikyo's form began vanishing before Kagome's eyes. She reached out to try and stop her, she still had so many questions, but all too quickly she was back in the forest, surrounded by her friends. InuYasha was shaking her gently.

"Kagome? Hey, are you alright?" he asked her.

Slowly, Kagome focused on the boy with worry in his eyes. Without a word, she moved to be in line of sight of Kohaku. Before she could change her mind or be stopped, Kagome drew an arrow from her quiver, nocked it and fired, all before anyone knew what was happening.

She watched her arrow fly from the bow, surrounded by both pink and blue light. _Kikyo was right. It is infused with both of our powers._ Kagome thought.

"Kagome, what are you-" InuYasha was asking her.

"Kagome! Wait!" Sango yelled as she ran to try to stop her.

"Kagome, stop!" Miroku shouted.

All of these things happened all at once but none of it stopped the inevitable. Kagome's arrow hit her target, dead center of the shard embedded in Kohaku's neck. She watched as it turned from the slightly black color it had held to a bright, pale pink. The arrow slowly made it's way through the shard and into Kohaku's neck. The boy screamed and fell to the ground, reaching for the arrow.

Sango rushed to her brother's side and attempted to pull the arrow out herself. Kagome shouted, "No, Sango! It's the only chance he has! Trust me!" The demon slayer looked at the young miko with fear in her eyes, but she stopped trying to pull the arrow out.

Several minutes passed as the arrow slowly made it's way through the boy's neck and fell to the ground in front of him. Kagome watched, amazed, as the shard was forced from the back of Kohaku's neck and fell to the ground, purified. The boy slumped over onto the ground, unconscious. Sango reached out and felt the boy's pulse with a shaking hand. Finding him still alive, she visibly breathed a sigh of relief.

Kagome stepped forward and collected the final shard of the jewel. This shard was their one and only chance to defeat Naraku. Of this, she was absolutely certain. She tucked the shard into the small bottle around her neck and bent down next to her friend. "I'm sorry, Sango. But I couldn't risk any of you trying to stop me."

Sango looked at her. "How did you know it wouldn't kill him, Kagome?"

"Kikyo," Kagome stated simply.

InuYasha stepped forward and bent down to touch her shoulder. "Is that where you were just now? With Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded. "She... she told me that with both of our powers now in this bow that purifying his shard would protect him." She looked at the boy still unconscious on the ground. "He's finally free."

Sango embraced the girl. "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome hugged her friend back. "Of course, Sango. I would've done it a long time ago had I been able."

Kohaku stirred next to them. Slowly, he sat up and reached around to feel his neck. When he didn't feel the evil presence of the shard, his eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what happened?"

Sango pulled her brother into a tight hug. "Kagome saved you, Kohaku. She purified the shard you had and now Naraku can't control you anymore."

Kohaku held his sister close. "La-lady Kagome, thank you," he whispered.

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to thank me, Kohaku. I'm just glad you're finally out from under him."

A rustling in the nearby trees drew the attention of the group. All heads turned towards the sound to find a very injured older brother to InuYasha approaching. Sesshomaru's face was covered in cuts and scratches. His right arm was bleeding profusely. He seemed to be slightly favoring his right leg. Just as he came into their little clearing, he collapsed.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha cried out as he rushed to his brother's side.

Kagome sprang up and went to inspect the many wounds the dog demon possessed. His arm was almost completely severed from his shoulder. His leg was cut so deeply, she could see bone. If he had been human, she was sure he would have already been dead.

" _Use your power, Kagome."_ came a voice from within Kagome's head. _"You can heal him. Just use your power."_

Trusting Kikyo's advice, Kagome instinctively placed her hands over his shoulder, the worst of the wounds.

"Kagome?" InuYasha questioned.

Afraid of losing her concentration, Kagome didn't respond. Instead, she focused on healing Sesshomaru. Slowly, a bright pink light emanated from her hands and enveloped the demon's shoulder. Amazed at her own power, she watched in awe as his flesh began to stich itself back together with lightning speed before her very eyes.

When his shoulder appeared to be healed, she moved down to his leg and repeated the same process. Again, she almost gasped when his leg started to heal itself because of the power she was lending him. When his leg had closed up, she clenched her hands together, closing off her power. Her head spun with dizziness. She felt very drained. Her eyes became unfocused and before she knew what was happening, darkness overtook her.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as she fell forward on top of his brother. Carefully, he lifted her up in his arms and examined her. Finding her still breathing, he breathed a sigh of relief. She must've just fainted. He gently laid her on the ground and looked at the wounds she had healed. He shook his head in wonder. InuYasha hadn't known she was capable of such a feat.

Several minutes went by before Sesshomaru stirred and awoke. Slowly, he arose and inspected the areas he had known to be injured. Finding them healed, his eyes shot to his half-brother.

"She healed ya." InuYasha answered his silent question.

Sesshomaru glanced at the sleeping miko next to him. "I did not know the girl possessed such a power."

"Keh, neither did I." He turned on his haunches to fully look at his brother. "What happened to ya, anyway? I've never known you to get so beat up in a battle before."

Sesshomaru was silent for a long time before answering. "I confronted Naraku."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"You idiot! You know you can't defeat him by yourself!"

"Your concerns are unnecessary, little brother. As you can see, I am fine."

"Only cause Kagome saved your stupid ass!" InuYasha screamed. Kagome took this moment to stir, drawing both men's attention. InuYasha touched her shoulder. "Kagome?" He said, gently.

Slowly, she blinked and opened her eyes to find InuYasha's worried golden ones staring back at her. She sat up and instantly regretted it. Her head was pounding. "Owww." she mumbled.

"Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. My head just hurts." Sesshomaru's quizzical gaze at the young miko went unnoticed by the group.

After a few moments, Kagome's head pain went down to a manageable level and she was able to stand. She took notice of the imposing demon lord standing off to the side, seemingly waiting to make sure she was ok.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru stated after it was obvious Kagome was going to be fine.

"What?" came his gruff reply.

"I wish to speak to your young priestess, alone."

InuYasha faced his brother, anger flashing in his eyes. "What the hell for!?" he yelled.

Sesshomaru side eyed InuYasha before answering. "That is between the girl and myself, little brother. No harm will come to her. You have my word."

InuYasha growled but turned to Kagome. "You ok with this?"

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and back at her lover. "Yeah. He won't hurt me, InuYasha. I just don't understand what he could possibly want to speak to me about..."

"Priestess." Sesshomaru called out over his shoulder as he walked into the woods to gain some privacy.

Kagome leaned in and gave InuYasha a kiss on the cheek. He rewarded her with a light blush and a squeeze of her hand. "Be careful. Don't go too far."

"I won't," and with that, she ran off after Sesshomaru.

She caught up with him standing by a rather large tree, awaiting her. She stood a few feet from him and shuffled her feet nervously. It was several minutes before he spoke so when he did she jumped, startled.

"It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude, priestess."

Kagome stared at him, wide eyed. "Oh, um, I'm sure you would've been fine. I just sped the process along..." she responded.

"I would have healed, eventually, yes. But it would have taken several days and in that time I would have been very vulnerable."

"Oh... well... you're welcome..."

"In return for your actions, I will grant you one request of me. You may ask it at any time and I will oblige."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You... you want to grant me... a request?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked. "Yes. I am in your debt. I am honor bound to repay you."

"I... I see." Kagome rubbed her arms. She felt all prickly and weird.

"There was... one other thing." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh?"

Slowly, the demon lord walked over and stood directly in front of her, looking into her eyes for the first time. "Tell me, how long have you and my brother been intimate with eachother?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "Oh... uh... well... we... how did you know?"

Again, that eyebrow of his shot up. "Surely you know we can smell it?" The 'we' implied all demons, and she knew that. Great, she has a sign plastered on her forehead that screams 'I'm having sex with InuYasha, everyone!' to every demon they encountered.

"Oh, right..."

A few moments passed before he spoke again. "So, how long, priestess?"

"Not long. Maybe a bit over a month. Why do you ask?"

"You needn't concern yourself with that. Tell me, does InuYasha know?"

"Know? Know what?"

An annoyed look crossed over his face. "That you are with child."

 _ **A/N: Ok guys, here we are! I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Please make sure to leave your reviews before you leave. I really do love them, no matter how short they are. Each one brightens my day.**_

 _ **Special shout outs to the following people:**_

 _ **jmsharp91**_

 _ **ihavetoriblenews**_

 _ **Angel-the-hedge**_

 _ **Wicked Onna**_

 _ **You are all so awesome! I may start doing personal review replies next chapter if I get enough responses. Until next time! *Muah***_


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry you guys but this not a chapter update. I'm simply doing this to tell you I'm officially putting this story on hiatus until further notice. I have other stories I want to work on more than this one as well as a job and a life. I won't forget about it, I promise. I just don't know when I'll be able to return as of now. I hope you can all understand.

-eternalnight8806


End file.
